noliterrefandomcom-20200214-history
Early History of Noliterre
HeadMaster Bard Lycander, The First Age The First Age of the World is a mysterious time, not much is known about the events of the First Age and how life came to Noliterre. All cultures and peoples of the world have their own folk stories on just how the world was created. The Dwarves beileve that the Mountain Gods created the world after their mighty battle with the Fire Devils. The Dark Elves worship Y'rish the also known as the Old One, he is rumored to be one of the last living beings of the First Age. Most kingdoms and nations of Men agree that they know not how the world was created but by the will of the Gods. Most men claim that men were once united and ruled over all the other races in what was known as the Imperium of Man. Many human folk stories and heroes originate from this time period. Recently a revered Camovnian Scholar came across an ancient scroll telling the tales of the First Age, it is known as the Telling. It is still being translated and studied, but the Camvoanians have given the Bard College permission to share what they have translated so far with you. The First Age is thought to have been a great age to live in, it was not until the end did chaos tear the world apart. During the early and even middle years of the First Age there was no war, no plagues and the Darkness was always kept in check by the Imperium of Man. The Imperium was created by the Gods and given to the Humans as their birthright. The Dwarves were inventive and had the ability to work stone and metal into any creation they desired, the Elves were wise and gifted in all sorts of magic, the Orcs were the mightiest of all the races, their strength was unmatched. But Man had any traits except his extraordinary will, so the Gods admiring Mans plainness gave them control over the Earth. Yet somehow the Darkness was able to grow in Power, the Darkness swept across the land slaying all that lay in its path. The Imperium of Man with the aid of the Dwarves, Orcs and Elves was able to beat back the Darkness. Peace finally returned to the World...however that is not the end. The Darkness left many scars some physical and able to treat...yet some lay hidden in the minds of the soldiers and warriors who fought The Darkness. Many Orcs and some Elves and Dwarves were unhappy with their treatment after the war. Why had the Gods shown Man favor? Why were they still the servants of Man when they had just fought so hard to preserve the Imperium? The Civil War began and much of the Empire already weak from the War with the Darkness fell into complete chaos. It was then when the Darkness sought to strike the killing blow the to the Mighty Imperium, when they* came for their second time they left no survivors, just as they were about to consume the World the Gods decided to act. They themselves fought the Darkness, by this time however it had grown to become very powerful. Several Gods were killed in the battle but they managed to banish the Dark Ones* forever...or so they thought. The Gods angry at their creations for the chaos and damage they cause the Earth placed a curse on each of the races. The Orcs were cursed to forever be distrusted and even hated by the other races their skin grew green and black, their heads grew horns and their hair a dark. the Elves that had followed the Darkness were turned Dark to identify them and their kin forever as followers of the Darkness, their eyes blood red. The Dwarves that followed the Darkness were turned into golem like creatures that would become to be known as Goblins. All men were cursed, the Gods had trusted them with the rule of the World and they had failed, they were cursed with the traits of Greed, Hatred and Lust and many other undesirable traits that were not in Mans nature before the curse. The Gods then destroyed the World and recreated it hoping to cover up the events of the First Age. *It is not known what or who the Darkness was, if it was rival Gods, or the mythical lost race